A digital content distribution network may distribute multiplexed streams that include a number of digital video and/or audio channels. In order to display a video stream associated with a video channel, a receiving device may need to perform a series of steps that include, e.g., tuning to an appropriate radio frequency (RF) channel, acquiring and demodulating a digital signal, demultiplexing a multiplexed stream to obtain a video stream, identifying a random access point in the video stream, and displaying the video stream. Accordingly, there may be latency associated with displaying a video stream associated with a video channel. The latency may be particularly noticeable when a viewer is changing between video channels, since the viewer may be accustomed to a video channel being displayed immediately upon changing channels.